Scarlet Eyes
by NonCreativeBrain
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT] I recommend only reading after finishing his GOOD ENDING & AFTER ENDING. Please proceed with your own risk! Here will be collection of oneshots I wrote for ZEN and MC. Rating will be changed accordingly.


**A/N:** ((This story is prior to day 10th into Zen's route. It will contain spoilers, so please proceed with your own risk. I've always thought that what Zen said over the phone call was beautiful, and I could relate to him a lot - hence making him my favourite character.))

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mystic Messenger and the characters. The name Ra Yul will be used to potray MC [lololol because that's my character's name, sorry but it felt easier to relate with them this way].

 **Summary** : Zen was woken up in the middle of the night by a surreal dream, to which he felt was too real to ignore, he quickly reached out for his phone to contact the other.

* * *

"Babe, are you alright? … Nothing happened to you, right?"

With heavy breath, and sweat flowing on his pale skin, he was slightly relieved that Ra Yul had picked up his phone call – especially that late in the night.

" _ **No, I'm fine…"**_ replied her, which had caused him to let out a sigh of relief.

That's right, she picked up. She's fine – thought him.

There was a reason for him to be frantically reaching out for his phone and dialed the number of his precious one. He gradually explained and apologized for waking her up.

It was a nightmare, a nightmare that felt so very real to him, that he couldn't help but to keep on worrying. He coaxed himself that everything is fine by calling her – but as he thought, it wasn't much of a help at all.

He had a nightmare of which she was forcefully taken away by some stranger. He just couldn't get his mind away from that, and tried to seek for reassurance in her voice. A lot of things had happened these past few days, and he managed to get through the rough patches with the help of her, and everyone from the RFA – but this one is different.

If something were to happen to her now, he didn't think that he could ever stand it.

"I'm glad nothing happened. I'm sorry I have woken you up, I had to check that you're okay," added him briefly.

He then told her to go back to sleep, and to make sure that everything was fine, he made sure to keep her on the line until she was really asleep, and that he wanted to make sure that he could hear instantly in case if –

He shrugged it off and gently rubbed the temple of his head.

 _Not now, please, God... Don't let anything happen to her._ Zen prayed strongly in his heart, as cold sweat dripped, causing his disheveled snowy locks to stick to his skin.

"Nothing will happen, nothing will happen, nothing will happen, nothing will happen…" murmured him, almost sounded like chants in frustration.

He wanted to believe that, really, he did, but the dream felt way too surreal that he just – prayed that all is well.

.

.

.

"FOR GOD SAKE! WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?!" yelled him in frustration as he clutched into his phone tight.

The chat from earlier had managed to anger him, and further his worry about his dearly beloved one.

"Ra Yul…" muttered him under his breath, tears welling up in his eyes without him realizing.

It wasn't long after then, when his phone started ringing. Anxious, he looked at the name on the display and quickly picked up.

"It's me! Did something happened?!" said him, almost in a frantic yell.

Upon hearing her voice, he felt as if his heart would break as he couldn't be by her side at the time when crisis like this happened. He of course, wanted to be able to see to it, so that he could keep her safe.

But alas, he was far on the other side of the line – and he didn't know her address either.

It was rather frustrating to think about; he ended up rambling in frustration and anger.

"It's fine, don't worry too much," said her.

"Lord, you're too nice, how can I not worry…?" replied him. He would had been smiling if it weren't for the dreadful situation they were in.

 _How was she able to stay calm and rational during this time? She was literally tricked to be living under the roof with an active bomb…_ thought him. And that dream, wasn't helping him to calm either.

"Please wait for me for a while, I will save you, my love, I promise."

 _I promise._

.

.

.

After they had successfully steered through a dire state, Zen finally managed to bring his beloved one back to his home. He let her to stay and rest in his room – acknowledging that it must have been a rather long and tiring day for her, and for him as well.

He is now reassured, now that Ra Yul is together with him.

 _Nothing will happen_. He told himself, with a smile as he washed the cups that they had both used to drink tea with earlier. It was then when he heard his phone ringing.

"Ra Yul?" he blinked in surprise. He wiped his hand dry and reached out for his phone, tapping the answer button on his phone with the pad of his slender thumbnail.

"Babe, what's up?" he asked, taking that she was still nervous although they were at the same house at that time.

Comforting her with his gentle words, he told her to keep on thinking about him – so that her uneasiness could set aside. He knew that it was difficult to forget everything, and he made sure to let her know that, so that she won't feel overly stressed out trying to forget about it.

" _ **I want to be with you. Zen, can't we sleep on the same bed?"**_ questioned her.

The actor's scarlet eyes widened in surprise. He replied to her, but his words won't come out clearly, so he had to clear his throat. He knew it, with her around, he was a nervous wreck. It was unlike him at all, it wasn't like his character at all to be like this.

"…Uh, uh, - um… my bed?"

Zen mumbled, almost unclear with his words as he spoke. He thought that he heard it wrong, but she really did say that.

That's right, she was finally only a wall apart. She was no longer out of reach.

Although his uneasiness from earlier had set aside, a new one came – and it was in a totally different way.

"Babe, I felt like my patience is running out," muttered him softly with a soft laugh.

He was nervous alright. It was barely, even last time.

How could she – what was she saying – many questions popping in his mind, one by one as he tried to keep his mind off the obvious thing.

"Gah, hot! Hot… You've made the whole place hot. What am I gonna do with you?" added him whom was clearly at his wits' end, to which she replied with a soft giggle.

There it was, that melodious sound. He felt as if his heart fluttered when he heard her laugh.

Zen then offered to read her a storybook, the one that he had used to practice his acting skill a while back.

His voice was ever so gentle as he told the story to her.

"Darling, are you listening?" asked him.

He was sure that Ra Yul had drifted off to sleep. The snowy haired actor then gently brushed against the pages of the worn out storybook, smiling.

"You know, how most women would like to be Cinderella, right?" muttered him.

"But to me, I felt like I'm Cinderella. It wasn't like my parents were bad people, it's just that I grew up struggling a lot."

"And then I met _Prince Charming_. You're the one strong and beautiful like that prince. I really wanted to tell you that."

"I've been bewitched from the first moment I saw you, and I don't think this will ever end."

"Although I have nothing to offer, I want to be a better person to you, the one whom had cursed me with the spell of happiness."

"Goodnight, and I love you," said him with a smile carved on his thin lips.

It was then, when he was about to hang up, he heard her voice responding to his words.

" _ **I love you, Zen,"**_ said the softer voice from the other side of the line.

He was surprised. Surprised, and flustered – though it was mostly the latter. He held back his phone close to his ears, his heart beating fast as he heard his darling's voice.

" _ **I'm sorry, I overheard it… I wasn't really asleep, I was in a daze and heard it,"**_ added her before he was able to say anything.

Zen's cheeks were flushed deep crimson, he was even more certain now that he won't be able to keep his calm around the woman he loved the most.

And although it had only been 10 days, it felt like more than enough. To Zen, 10 days were enough to make him feel incomplete without her, that she was his life – and to which he felt deeply in his heart that he wanted to cherish and keep her by his side forever.

He chuckled gently and brushed the white bangs from his face to the back, silently admitting defeat.

"Alright, princess, please be a good girl and wait for me, I'll be there in a bit."


End file.
